Harry Potter - The Master
by acekemp
Summary: Response to DZ2's Out of this World challenge. After a mysterious package is left at Number 4 during Marge's visit, the fate of both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds is changed forever. And the man with the blue box is not far behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter – The Master**

Response to DZ2's Out of This World Challenge

Plot: Harry always believed that he was a normal human wizard, but the truth is further away than that: he's not even from this planet!

Rules: Harry must either be in/approaching 3rd, 4th, 5th or 6th year when he discovers this

The world he comes from has some sort of ability that evolved/adapted to be recognised in Harry's world as magic

Though he is not Earth-human, Harry can pass for being human

Non-Horcrux Harry

Lily and/or James must either be one of/both his alien parents OR they are NOT his parents and adopted him

One trusted friend of the Potters must know the truth and tell Harry the story

Within the Potter Vault, there must be some remnant of Harry's homeworld e.g. a weapon, journal, treasure etc.

Harry must return to his world through actual/hologram/spiritual means at least once

Guidelines: Crossovers e.g. Smallville/Superman, Transformers, Daniel X, Doctor Who etc.

Powerful Harry Yes

Noble/Royal Harry

Harry's power as an alien allowed him to 'assimilate' magic and gain a magical core Yes

Much like another fandom, Harry was sent to Earth for a chance to live

Harry's 'alien' power is seen as Dark Magic Yes

As a twist, Harry was sent there not for safety or sanctuary, but to conquer/rule the human world Sort of

Slash

Slaves Yes

Others from Harry's world come to/live on Earth Yes

To hide his alien side, Harry adapts to another magical race's looks e.g. elf, vampire, fae etc.

Tom or Dumbledore discover the other species and seek their alliance, which seeks Harry's Yes

Forbidden: Harry ignoring his alien legacy

BOTH Lily and James coming from Harry's homeworld - if you go with the option

Horcrux Harry

Harry unable to become/remain human

Other than that, it's up to you

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Number 4 Privet Drive was a quiet place for about nine months of the year. The family that lived there. the Dursleys, were seen as a respectable family. Their son Dudley, was a true gentleman, and was known for being a friendly person, if a bit rough. The only problem was the three months of the year in which their ruffian of a nephew came home. Harry Potter was the opposite of the Dursleys, at least as far as the people around Little Whinging were concerned. He was going to St Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. No one liked it when he came for the summer, as things always seemed to go wrong for the family. Little did the people know, that their trouble with Harry was only just beginning.

Harry was furious as he closed the door to his bedroom, remembering at the last minute not to slam it shut. Aunt Marge was coming to stay, and that only meant trouble. Whenever Marge came to stay, it came along with constant derogation of his parents, and insults sent towards himself, not to mention her dog Ripper. If that wasn't bad enough, he had only been told of her visit now, and she would be here tonight. Sighing, he sat back on his bed, and flunked his head down.

A few hours later, Harry was in the kitchen, cooking. One of his many chores, and if he admitted it, something he rather enjoyed doing. However, he didn't enjoy it, whilst his parents were getting bad-mouthed in the next room. "Hurry up boy, we're hungry over here!" Vernon shouted towards him.

"Coming Uncle." Harry said back. As he picked up the plates, he heard a loud thump. Harry faintly heard his uncle's voice.

"So sorry Aunt Marge, some birds are quite mad. Why don't you take Ripper for a quick walk, and then we will go out." Harry gulped. That did not sound good. As he watched Aunt Marge walk out with her dog, Vernon had moved up on him very quickly. "Is this some joke boy? Making a bloody owl fly into the dining room with a package? Take it, and get out of my sight. And you can forget your damn form." Vernon said, leaving him alone. He supposed he was fortunate. However, he probably wouldn't be for long. As soon as Marge left, he would be in for a world of pain. He placed the plates back down, and walked into the dining room. On the table was indeed an owl, with a piece of paper, and fob watch attached to the desk. He picked them up, and guided the owl to the open porch door. As it flew away, he read the piece of paper.

_Open the watch._

Harry frowned at it. It was very vague, and didn't really tell him much at all. First, he had to leave before Marge left, and that was anytime in the next couple of days. This was probably the best opportunity he would get. As the others left in the car, Harry took his chance. He ran upstairs, grabbed his wand, and let Hedwig out of her cage. "Fly to the Leakey Cauldron." He told her. She gave a small hoot, before flying downstairs, and out the back door. Moving back downstairs, Harry broke open the lock on the cupboard, taking out his trunk with all his things still in it. Picking it up, along with the fob watch, he opened the door, and left number 4.

One very uncomfortable first experience of the Knight Bus later, Harry was standing outside the Leakey Cauldron. Walking in, he immediately saw Tom, the barman. "Hey Tom." Harry said, moving his things to the bar.

"'Allo Mr Potter, and 'ow can I 'elp you today?" Tom asked, whispering to him.

"I need a room please Tom, just for tonight."

"Sure thing Mr Potter. I'll let you pay tomorrow. Room nine."

"Thanks." Harry said, before moving towards the stairs. After getting his things in his room, he opened the window for Hedwig, and sat on the bed. He took the watch out of his pocket, and fiddled with it, turning it around in his hand. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened it, and the whole world changed for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Vault Discovery**

Harry screamed as energy poured into him from it. His head started filling with memories of someone else, someone who was powerful. When getting this information, his arms flung out, and yellowish light burst out of them, as well as from his screaming mouth. When he eventually stopped screaming, he fell to the floor in a daze. He stood up. "Mr Potter, you alright?" came Tom's voice through the door. "I am fine, thank you." Harry said, but not in his usual voice. It was posher, more refined. He heard Tom's footsteps move away, and managed to get himself on his feet. He stood up, and moved over to a mirror, located in the corner of the room. "Oh, I'm brown haired again. Couldn't I have been blonde, oh, or ginger. Ginger is good. Oh well, at least I have it easier to control. This man, boy rather, was an idiot. Shouldn't have stood up really" The man said, before fainting on the floor.

The next morning, Tom came up to ask for his customer's breakfast orders. Mr Potter's friends were there, and he would try to stall him if he came down first, just so he would have some company. He knocked on Harry Potter's room door. It opened, and a well groomed face came around. "Can I help?"

"Where is Mr Potter?" Tom asked, his voice giving away concern.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm the Master, pleased to meet you."

"'Ow do you do Mr Master?"

"No, just the Master. No mister or anything like that. And skip the breakfast will you, I have to go to the bank, and then probably a clothes shop. I mean have you seen me, I looked awful before, and the clothes are not any better, but the new hair is an improvement." Tom was wide eyed as the visitor explained this. What was going on with Mr Potter. And then he guessed it.

"Glamour charm. Good work Mr Potter. I'll inform your friends." Tom said, and walked off back down the hall. The door shut, and the man inside frowned.

"Friends? Glamour charms? What a strange man."

Not far away from where this was happening, on the muggle side of London, a blue box landed in a side alley. If you were not looking in the exact spot, and at the exact time, you would not have noticed it land, and luckily for the occupants, they weren't noticed. The door opened. "Now it's around here somewhere." A man's voice said, as he stepped out into the alley.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Another voice asked, as a woman also stepped out of the box.

"The Tardis picked up time lord technology near here only a few hours ago Clara. I need to know who was using it." The Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver. He let it scan for few minutes, before screaming in frustration. "Damn it, it's gone. Lost all trace."

"Right, so can we go where you said we could?" Clara said, hands on hips. The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, come on."

The Master sat down on the bed in his room, and started to sort through the memories of the person he had taken over. "Wow, am I really friends with them?" He asked himself, before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, and remembering the name that was said earlier, he braced himself.

"Hey mate." A ginger haired boy said, entering the room. He was followed closely by a brown haired girl.

"Hi guys." He said, trying to blend in.

"Why are you here Harry?" The girl said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I couldn't be in the situation I found myself in any longer. It was intolerable. I mean, you have seen the clothes I have to dress in. They are atrocious."

"Harry, are you alright?" The girl asked.

"No. I need to go to the bank, and then buy some new clothes, oh, and things for next year, seeing as I'm here."

"Alright then, let's go."

"You go downstairs Ron, I want to ask Harry something." The girl said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sure thing 'Mione." Ron said, leaving the room.

"Where did you learn to cast that glamour Harry?"

"I didn't. The barman did." He said, before leaving after Ron. Hermione shook her head, and followed suit."I need to visit Gringotts. You guys wait at Fortescue's and buy yourselves something."

"Okay mate, we will." Ron said, and pulled Hermione away. The Master smirked, and walked into the bank. Once inside, he walked straight up to the main counter.

"I'd like to speak to my account manager please."

"Who is requesting this?" The goblin asked, not even looking up.

"Harry Potter." He said, and the goblin looked up.

"You are not Harry Potter. Move along please."

"Are you saying I don't know who I am. Just because I have changed my appearance does not mean I am any different."

"Fine arrogant human, but be warned. If you are not who you say you are, there will be consequences." The goblin said, and stepped down from its counter. It lead the Master to a small room with a simple silver bowl in it. He took a jug, and poured the water from it into the bowl. "Place your hand in the bowl please." The goblin requested, and he obliged. Immediately he felt pain, and took his hand out. "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" The Master asked, still holding his scolded hand.

"Pain is not a reaction caused by this testing. What are you? What creature blood do you have?"

"None."

"You lie, vampire."

"Time Lord." The Master said, glaring at the goblin. The goblin just looked at him.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I am so sorry for my employee's foolishness, he shall be dealt with straight away." A new voice said from behind the two.

"I should hope so." The Master said, looking at disdain at the goblin who had insulted him. "Where are my manners? Harry Potter." He said, holding his hand out

"Chief Hordak. I am here to check that you know about your vault, which has several unique protections on it." He ignored the hand, causing it to be placed back at it's owners side.

"Incinerator, dematerialiser and a mind destabilizer. I remember what I put in place Chief Hordak."

"So you are truly back. Goldhammer will take you down there then, but mind yourself." Hordak said, and left the room before the Master could reply.

The Master and the goblin Goldhammer were now standing outside a vault which The Master didn't quite notice the number of. "You may remember that you placed a keypad out here so that you may type it in, instead of going through the usual formalities." The Master nodded, and walked up to it, before putting in a code. The door opened, and revealed what anyone would consider to be a lot of gold. The Master walked through it, until he came to what he was looking for. He picked the gold and silver cylindrical object, and smiled.

"Well, I was hoping to find this." With that, he walked out of the vault, only picking up a large bag of gold on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Shopping with a Time Lord**

The Master was accosted by the two he had met earlier as he stepped out of the bank. "I thought you were at Fortescue's?" He asked, surprised and annoyed that his orders had gone unheeded.

"We thought we would meet you here, so that we get going with supply shopping." The girl said, smiling.

"Well, it was Hermione's idea, I wanted to stay and keep eating." Ron said, receiving a slap from Hermione at the comment.

"Well, let's go, I need to get some new clothes, these ones are atrocious." The Master said.

"What is happening to you mate?" Ron said, shaking his head at the notion of a boy willingly going shopping for clothes.

"You do that Harry. As Ron doesn't want to go, he can help me find next year's books." Hermione said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No, please, anything but that.." Ron said, but Hermione grabbed him, and started walking away. "Help me, Harry." The Master laughed at the plight of his 'friend'.

He made his way up the alley, taking in all the sights. He soon saw a sign for Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions. Deciding that was a good place to start, he decided to enter. As he entered, he saw an assortment of robes, in a wide variety of colours. Seeing them, he didn't particularly like them, but understood, from what he could remember as his previous self, that they were required. Sighing, he walked up to the counter, and rang the bell. When no one came out, he decided that he would try again later, that later being never. He wanted to see these humans try and stop him wearing what he wanted to.

Walking out of the disappointing first shop, he decided that he would look in the normal world. He refused to think of them as 'muggle', for it meant mundane, but they were special in their own way. That way being the way of violence. One only needed to guide them in the right direction, and give them a target to aim at. He stopped himself at that thought. Small steps were required, and the normal world was not yet ripe for the taking. Not only did he want to take this one first, but he had no douubt that the Doctor would show up at some point, and try to stop him. This time, he would succeed. As he was about to enter the Leaky Cauldron, two voices he had also hoped to avoid hearing again today reached his ears. "Where are you going Harry?" Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am going to the muggle side, hoping to get some new clothes there." He said, trying to walk on.

"I'll go with you, I know my way around London."

"Leave me out of it, I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry." Ron said, turning around, and heading into a store called Quality Quidditch Merchandise.

"Looking forward to playing again Harry?" Hermione asked, seeing him watch Ron go into the store.

"Not really, it seems like a waste of precious time." He said, finally proceeding into the Leaky Cauldron. A stunned Hermione, took a while to follow him.

Two hours later saw Harry and Hermione heading back to the Leakey Cauldron. She had to be there to meet her parents, and the last thing she wanted was for them to see her coming in from the wrong side of London. On the way back, she was thinking about her friend. He had changed so much over the summer. She had worked out that it was not a glamour on her friend, which had changed his appearance. If it had, it wouldn't have lasted this long. She hadn't said anything though. If he had wanted to tell her, he would have. She didn't want to lose her best, and only true friend, because she pried too much. She knew Ron insulted her when she wasn't around, but she couldn't really do anything about it. She was very happy having just one friend, even if most of the time, she had to share him with imbecile. Coming back to her friend, what had struck her as most odd was his statement about Quidditch. Harry had always loved playing Quidditch, and was by far the best player in the school. It was on this subject, that she decided to talk about on their way back,the conversation beforehand having been dominated by what he wanted to buy. This was then followed by a half hour talk in a bank, setting up an account, and actually trading a few galleons for a hefty sum of money. As she turned to speak to him, she took in his appearance, alongside his new clothes. He had insisted on wearing them after buying them from the store, and it had taken a good ten minutes of arguing to make sure that he could. He was very smart, dressed in a blue suit, with a white shirt, and a blue and white striped tie. He had another suit, in its own carrier in his hand, and had another six being made for pickup tomorrow. He had, to the surprise of Hermione, ordered a Gryffindor coloured suit and tie. Finally, she broached the subject she wanted to disucss. "Why do you dislike Quidditch now?"

Harry had expected this question, sure that his comment earlier would stir up some suspicion. Luckily, he had an answer prepared for such a question, and it was in his newly acquired eloquent tone that he answered. "I dislike it Hermione, because it serves no purpose to me. It is not going to get me a good job, unlike my grades, which are poor. I can only assume this is because of my practices and only trying to do enough to scrape by." He paused, looking at Hermione, who was visibly trying to not let her mouth gape at him. He smirked at her slightly, before continuing, "So I'm going to do better in classes, and not have you do my homework. If that means not playing Quidditch then fine." As they entered the Leakey Cauldron, he added on an afterthought, "I might also take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They seem more useful than Divination and Muggle Studies. So if you can write to McGonagall for me, it will sound better coming from you, then thank you." Harry finished up as they sat down at a table, and waited patiently for Hermione's parents to come and pick her up.

Harry had once again left the Leakey Cauldron once Hermione had gone. He could see some use for her in the future. She was clever, and he liked people who were clever. If he could persuade her, good, but if not, then he would either force her, or dispose of her, as appropriate. It would be foolhardy to have an entire plan now, he didn't know what was going to happen. No doubt that the doctor would discover that something was up, and that would bring him running to save this planet as always. But he would jump that hurdle when it came along. For now, he had to finish up his ensemble. Still disappointed with the first clothing store, he walked further down the alley, to a shop called Twillfitt and Tatting's. From the shop window, it looked like a more high end shop, and high end meant quality. As he entered, he was immediately received by a shop assistant. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for travelling cloaks, preferably made out of your finest materials, and with heat control charms on them." Harry said, looking around.

"Certainly sir, what colours would you like?" The assistant said, picking up some parchment and a quill from the counter.

"Blue, red and black, two of each colour." Harry said, flashing a smile at the assistant. She nodded, and went off to get the cloaks. He wondered why she didn't use magic, but it wasn't his place to ask. As he waited, he decided to watch people go by, which is why he was surprised to see Hermione waving at him from outside the store. He smiled and waved back, which she saw as an invitation to go inside.

"Hi Harry, just remembered to give you your school books." She said, and she handed over a small stack of books. "I'm sure the bartender will unshrink them for you. See you at Hogwarts." She then dashed out the door, and ran back down the alley. Harry placed the books back in his pocket as the assistant came back, carrying the six cloaks he had ordered.

"Here we are sir, six acromantula silk cloaks in blue, red and black. That comes to sixty galleons please." The assistant said, laying the cloaks on the counter. Harry took the bag he had gotten out of Gringotts, and handed over sixty in quick fashion, before putting on one of the black cloaks.

"Thank you." He said, before picking up his remaining cloaks, and leaving. He looked at himself in the reflection from the shop window, and, happy with himself, went back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for September first, and Hogwarts.


End file.
